the other mcmahon
by DOOLlover08
Summary: What if Vince and Linda had another child? A daughter who was considered the Wild Child of the McMahon family. Juliet McMahon had never been the perfect daughter her parents wanted like her older sister Stephanie. Then she goes...rest of summary inside
1. Chapter 1

What if Vince and Linda had another child, a daughter who was considered the Wild Child of the McMahon family? Juliet McMahon had never been the perfect daughter her parents wanted like her older sister Stephanie. Then she goes and falls for the one man her parents hate the most…Randy Orton.

Okay so this is my first WWE story, before I've only written Harry Potter and one twilight, but I've loved WWE since I was born and I love Randy Orton so I'm giving this a try. I own nothing of this story but Juliet Kensi McMahon and some of the things that happen to her. This is just for entertainment purposes and I would really hate to be sued or have my profile suspended so…please don't . Anyway I hope you like it.

My name is Juliet Kensi McMahon; I am the youngest daughter to Vince and Linda McMahon and the younger sister to Shane and Stephanie. My family likes to call me the Wild one; I'm the tomboy who isn't afraid to get dirty. I loathe dresses, skirts, heels, and anything else that is pink and or girly. I love my combat boots, my ripped up camo jeans, my tank tops, and my skull and crossbones fingerless gloves.

I was born on June 15th, 1986 in Washington. I have short light brown hair and hazel eyes that change from green to brown depending on my mood. I'm 5'5" but I can still kick almost anyone's ass if I wanted to.

'She acts like a…like a boy!" I heard my mom hiss as I walked into the family mansion.

I looked down at my combat boots, camo pants, and blue tank top and frowned "I don't act that much like a boy." I mumbled as I quietly ran up the stairs to my room.

It was nearly Christmas, and almost the twenty fourth where the annual McMahon Christmas party was to be held. Every superstar, past and present, along with their families were flying in to attend. Usually I'd leave out Connecticut mansion and fly to Manhattan to stay in my father's penthouse, but I had a good reason for staying home this year. Among the rooster of WWE superstars there is an aqua blue eyed man who, playing by the storyline of course, kicked almost every member of my family in the head.

This man is Randy Orton. The 6ft. 4in. legend killer and current World Heavyweight Champion. He was also the man to whom I devoted my late teen hood and early twenties crush to, every since the moment he was a part of Evolution there had been something about his attitude that I had been drawn to. Maybe it was his broad shoulders, the way his hair was cut and the color of it, or maybe it was the devilish smile that gives off the air of him being a really bad boy.

I had just walked onto the second floor landing when my brother in law Paul, who I preferred to call Hunter, stepped out of my oldest niece's bedroom.

"Do you know how hard it is to put Aurora to bed now that you've become her favorite person in the world?" Hunter asked with a fake death glare.

I smiled proudly, "She is my niece Hunter."

He chuckled and pulled me into a brotherly hug as Stephanie came walking toward us. "Good you're home, mom and dad have been driving me crazy." She said as we hugged.

I nodded knowing how she felt, "Welcome to my life princess," I said using the name I used to call her when I was younger and whenever I got mad at her.

Stephanie smiled, "They keep going on and on about how you're not even trying to settle down."

I looked at her in frustration, "I can't, ever guy I meet only wants to use me for my money or to get close to Hunter!"

Stephanie smiled sadly, knowing just how I felt, "I know Jul, but mom and dad don't want to hear that."

"I'm going to bed," I mumbled in exhaustion. After a three hour plane ride to Connecticut all I wanted was to take a quick shower then sleep for a day. I walked into my room and locked the door, Shane always seemed to be in the Christmas spirit to much by pulling pranks with Hunter on everyone in the house.

After a quick hot shower I collapsed onto my circle bed and barely stayed awake long enough to climb under the blankets. As usual the moment my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep the only thing I can remember is aqua blue eyes.

Okay here's a chapter one, please please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue. I need at least three reviews to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I'm really super excited for this story so I've decided to go ahead and post the next chapter. Thank you centon1 for being my first review for this story! And thank you to everyone else for reading. I own nothing in this story but a few storylines and Juliet McMahon. Oh and through out the story most characters will be called by their wrestling names.

"This is the most stupidest thing in the entire world." I mumbled as I followed Stephanie down the stairs and into the very large crowd of past and present superstars/divas and their families.

Stephanie threw me a warning look, "I know you don't like wearing dresses but can you fake it for at least an hour or two?"

I huffed as we walked over to Hunter, Shawn, and Kevin. "Are you three having as much fun as I am?" I asked with a fake smile as Shawn gave me a quick hug

"You look beautiful tonight Jul," Hunter said as Stephanie pulled him away toward the buffet

"Those two are going to end up with twenty five children if they keep going at it." Kevin whispered

I coughed trying to hide my laughter at what he said and at Shawn's face as his hands flew to his ears automatically before his best friend even got one word out. "You two behave yourselves; I'm going to go find John and John."

I had only just walked away when I found John Cena and John Hennigan (John Morrison) looking out the window, "What are we looking at boys?" I asked putting a hand their shoulders. I stepped on my tiptoes to look past them (stupid tall people) to find Randy Orton walking up the sidewalk.

"I didn't expect him to show up," I admitted as both John's smirked at each other then Cena said "Try not to droll all over him Jules; I don't think he'd appreciate that to much."

I stuck my tongue out at them childishly then turned to get the door as the door bell rang throughout the house. I took in a deep breath then opened the door with a smile on my face.

"Hello Juliet; you know I always forget that there's another McMahon." Randy said as he smirked his devilish good looking smirk and stepped past me.

"Yeah, most people do forget about me because I hate the spotlight." I said as he began to walk away.

Without turning around or even looking at me Randy cocked his head to the side in thought then whispered "I think you'd look sexy in the spot light." It was barely loud enough for me to hear. But my heart flopped at his statement as he walked away.

"That jackass better not get any ideas," Shane threatened as he walked up beside me

I rolled my eyes at my older brother "It was a compliment Shane; I like to hear those sometimes you know." Then I hurried away to find Kelly Kelly before I started thinking up anymore fantasy's of the Legend Killer.

An hour later all the guest had arrived and I found myself in the kitchen hiding from the guest and my family.

"You know, I do believe the party is out there." A quiet voice whispered into my ear as I sat hiding behind the island table.

I yelp in surprise and turned to find Randy sitting there staring at me "What are you doing in here Orton? I was under the impression that you liked a good party."

He nodded "I do; but there was someone I wanted talk to."

"Who; I can help you look for them." I said as I started to get to my feet.

Randy grabbed my hand and pulled me back down "You Juliet; I wanted to talk to you."

I didn't know what to say. Was he serious; Randy Orton wanted to talk to me?

The look on my face must've been funny because he laughed then said "Yes I really want to talk to you; what do you say about a walk in the garden?"

He stood up and held his hand out for mine. I nodded and got to my feet. "You know my family hate you, and they would kill me if they knew I was alone with you right not."

His blue eyes flashed and his grin reappeared "Well then; I guess we'll just have to make sure we don't get caught wont we?"

It was that very moment in time that all hope was lost; if I hadn't been sure about it before I knew for a fact that I was in love Randal Keith Orton, the bad guy of the WWE.

So what do you all think? Review please! And thanks again to those who reviewed, liked, and alerted!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but my OC and my story ideas. Everything else is owned by their rightful owners, sadly. I wouldn't mind owning Randall Keith Orton ;).

My hand slipped into his as the December air hit my face and my exposed legs and feet. The jacket I had pulled on was as warm as a t-shirt. But it didn't seem to bother me as much as it usually does. I suspected it had something to do with the tall man beside me who was nodding toward legends and other superstars he happened to know.

"I'm so dead," I whispered as I caught sight of Michael Cole standing with Mike (The Miz) and Kevin (r-Truth).

Orton chuckled as he pulled me to a stop under the tent like cover that had been set up over the dance floor. "You don't seem like the type of girl who would care what dear daddy and mommy thought."

A faint blush formed on my cheeks as I said "I don't; if I make them mad then I'm cut off from my monthly allowance; something I really need." I wrapped my arms around myself and said "I'm going to college for a literature degree in poetry and journalism; I need my allowance to pay for college."

Orton nodded as snow began to fall "I want to see you again McMahon, like on a real date."

My stomach began to flutter with a million butterflies as I tried to process his words. All my life I had been stuck living in my sister's shadows. She had the looks, the kids, the personality that made her daddy's little girl, then she had Paul. Paul was a nice guy and, in his own right, rather handsome; but not as much as Randy Orton.

"You're asking me out?" I asked just to be sure

He nodded and pulled me closer to him "I want to take Juliet out on a date, not the boss's daughter."

"I'm never the boss's daughter." I whispered liking the feeling of his strong chest pressed against me. I felt safe; nothing could hurt me.

Orton lowered his lips and stopped a few inches from mine "I'll call you then," then he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

He had walked about ten feet when I remembered that he didn't have my number "Orton wait," I shouted moving around Jerry Lawler and Dwayne Johnson. I quickly made my way over to the Apex Predator. "You don't have my number,"

He just grinned "I have friends Juliet," then his eyes slipped to his watch "It's nearly midnight princess, shouldn't you be running off to get home before your wicked step mother realizes you've left your tower?"

I rolled my eyes at him calling me Cinderella then stepped up on my tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek "Until we meet again my dear Romeo, good night, oh but parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

Orton moved my chin upward so he could place a gentle kiss on my lips "Good night Juliet," then he disappeared into the crowd.

I looked down at the ground, not wanting to look to see if anyone had been near enough to hear our words or if anyone had seen what had happened. I hurried back to the house and through the crowds heading toward the stairs. I was almost there, less then five feet away, when my mother showed up.

"There you are Juliet," she said pulling me into the living room where my father was standing up on the stage with Shane and Stephanie. "You're father is about to make his big announcement."

I looked at her in confusion, why did some speech involve me? I looked back up at my father as he began to speak.

"Many of you know that the wrestling business has always been a family business." Dad said as Shane and Stephanie stood beside him proudly. "I mean, look at the WWE now! We have second, third, fourth generation superstars who are the best of the best in our company today." He faked a nice grin before continuing "That is why it is my honor to announce another member of the McMahon family will be stepping into the family business starting this Monday."

A sinking feeling fell into my stomach; I was, after all, the last McMahon old enough at that moment to get involved in the workings of World Wrestling Entertainment. I tried to pull out of my mother's grip, her fingernails dug into my skin and it took everything I had not to yell out in pain.

Dad looked around the crowd and said "Please welcome, my youngest daughter, Juliet Kensi McMahon!"

I had no means of escaping as everyone turned to look at me as my mother pulled me to the front of the room. I grabbed Shane's hand and let him pull me up onto the stage. A fake smile, something I was very good at making, formed on my face as I grabbed the extra microphone from Stephanie.

"Um I wasn't expecting this, but I guess no one ever expects anything that comes out of my daddy's mouth." The crowd laughed "I'm honored to have such an opportunity to be involved in the best sport entertainment available. I'm surprised really, when I turned seventeen I knew someday I would become a diva or some cooperate officer; I didn't expect it to happen when I was in my twenties though." I took in a shaky breath then said "I promise to do my absolute best just as my parents, my brother, and my sister have done. Thank you," I handed the microphone to my sister and stepped back trying not to let the nervous sickness win over my body.

This was another reason I usually went to the pent house; my father always had a plan to make it so he could keep a better leash on me. He never could admit when he was playing a game he had no shot at winning.

Okay here's chapter three! I love this chapter, and I have a soft spot for a bit of Romeo and Juliet so more quotes might come from that. I obviously do not own anything of William Shakespeare, sorry but I don't. Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. chapter 4

As usual I own nothing but my OC and my story ideas. I hope you like the chapter.

Aw Christmas, I was so happy it was over. I know longer had to be cheerful and jolly around my family. No, it was now midnight on the 25th, well I guess it would the 26th, and I was sitting in the Connecticut airport waiting to board my plane to Missouri where Raw was taking place on Monday. My duffle bag and suitcase were under my feet and I was slowly drifting off to sleep when I felt someone sit beside me then heard the voice of Alberto Del Rio. He wasn't talking to me, but he was still beside me.

"You are Mr. McMahon's daughter?" now he was talking to me

I opened my eyes and shifted in my seat to talk to him. "Yes I'm Juliet," I answered giving him a quick smile. "But please don't think I'm like him; I'm nothing like my family."

Del Rio smiled and moved closer to me "Perhaps we can sit beside each other on the plane and get to know each other better." His hand slid onto my lap and my eyes widened and I had half the nerve to punch him in the nose.

I cleared my throat and gently shoved his hand away "I'm sorry Alberto, but I'm not really looking for a boyfriend right now."

A smirk appeared on his face as he said "Who said anything about being my novia? We can be…how do you Americans say it? Friends with benefits."

I had to give the guy credit for trying. "I'm sorry Del Rio; I'm not that kind of girl."

The smirk began to fade until his hand moved back over my leg "Someday soon sweetheart you will come to realize just who I am; and that I always get what I want."

"That might be right Del Rio, but if you do not remove your hand I will kill you." Paul threatened as he locked his eyes on the Mexican aristocrat's hand.

Del Rio slowly moved it away and got to his feet "Hello Levesque," then he walked away.

"I could've handled him Paul," I whispered as I pulled my coat tighter to me.

My brother in law nodded then whispered "I know that, but Del Rio is a lot stronger then you; which is why I want you to sit with me."

"I'll sit with her Paul," Randy said from behind me.

A smile appeared on my lips and I nodded toward Paul telling him it was alright with me. The Game gave us a suspicious look before walking away. Randy jumped over the chair and landed, very loudly, beside me. A laugh left my lips as the WWE superstars that were taking the midnight flight threw him a look that clearly said "Shut up man we're trying to sleep". Randy threw them a look that told them to stop staring then gave me a smirk and whispered "Some people just aren't midnight people."

"That's because it's midnight Randal; no one should be awake at this time." I said leaning my head against his shoulder. "Orton, what happened between you and your wife?"

A sigh left his lips as he said "She hated me being away all the time and wanted a husband that came home every night. We split on good terms and I can still see Alanna whenever I want to."

I nodded "I understand her reasoning; I would be jealous if you were my husband and you were away most of the time surrounded by the divas like Kelly Kelly and Eve."

Orton looked at me for a second before whispering "Kelly and Eve are good friends; but I'm not attracted to them."

I turned slightly in my seat and pressed my head further up his shoulder. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I turned my body into his and felt myself slipping slowly into sleepville. I felt safe; something I had never had before with any other guy including the ones that are unfortunately biologically related to me.

I was jolted awake by a voice over the loud speaker announcing it was time to board the plane. I slowly moved out of Orton's hold and got to my feet. I looked down at him and found he had been unaffected by the voice and was still sound asleep. His head must've been on mine because it was hanging over the shoulder my head had previously been. I gave his shoulder a shake "Orton wake up; time to get on the plane."

Orton's eyes slowly opened and I instantly felt bad for waking him. The bags under his eyes were huge and he could barely stay awake while standing up. "Next year I say we skip your father's Christmas party and fly to the state where the next event is going to be."

"Agreed," I nodded as we walked down the long hallway to get on the plane.

I looked down at my ticket and my stomach fell; I was seated no where near Orton. He seemed to realize the same thing. He grabbed my hand and pulled me aside; I was glad that we were the last WWE employees to board because before I could even think his lips descended onto mine. Heat began to fill my stomach and my fingers dug into his shoulders. He pulled away with a smug look on his face.

"A kiss for my dear Juliet until our date," Orton whispered then he got on the plane.

I got my emotions in check before falling him; my luck ran out as I realized just who I was sitting beside, of course my father would make sure I was sitting beside John Laurinaitis, Michael Cole, The Miz, R-Truth, and Del Rio (why did we have to take a WWE plane? Or was it called a jet? A regular plane would've been just as good). I sat down in my seat next to the window and threw a friendly smile and hello toward them before buckling my seat belt and looking up to face the man across from me; it was John Laurinaitis.

"How are you John?" I asked politely as my stomach filled with unease. The man gave me the kind of goose bumps you have toward a perp in an episode of Law and Order SVU.

He gave me one of his creepy smiles before leaning over to whisper something to Miz. I flinched when Del Rio, who just happened to be sitting beside me, placed his hand on my knee.

"I knew we'd be sitting next to each other." Del Rio whispered in my ear as he moved closer to me. I nodded; I couldn't do anything else, I was completely frozen. "What's wrong love; it was our destiny to meet each other."

"Was it your destiny to loose your WWE title to CM Punk too?" I asked sweetly

R-Truth laughed and said "You just got got!" I gave him a smile; Ron wasn't that bad when he wasn't being scripted to be a jerk and when he ignored Mike.

Del Rio threw him a look then turned back to me "Someday Juliet, you will be mine."

"You know," I whispered back "My father always says someday I will start acting like a McMahon and it has yet to happen; so you might be holding your breath for a pretty long time." Then I turned away from him and stared out the window at the darken sky.

Ok you know what to do! Review please


	5. Chapter 5

I love you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and I'm glad you like the story. As usual, sadly, I own nothing but my OC's and my story ideas.

The jet plane touched down in St. Louis around twelve the next afternoon. Then it took another thirty minutes to get rental cars and to get to the arena. I had yet to find out just what my job was, but I was beginning to think it was just an excuse to get me out of the house while I was still being monitored.

"There is no way I'm staying in the office with him." I yelled over the phone to my mother as I sat in catering eating a bull of vanilla and chocolate ice cream smothered in chocolate fudge.

"Young lady do not raise your voice at me." My mother ordered "And you will do as your father has instructed,"

I hissed in frustration "Will you at least tell me what my job is?" I asked in a fake sweet voice.

I heard some shuffling over the phone then my father's voice filled my ear "You are going to be the co General Manager with John Laurinaitis until you get a good fill for the job."

I couldn't say anything; I would rather work with cant keep his hands to himself Del Rio before I ever worked with the man whose last name sounds like something that has to do with poo. I cleared my throat and said "I don't want to work with him; let me come home to Greenwich, I'll work in an office at headquarters."

"No," my father growled "Stephanie and Shane had to start there and so do you." The phone went dead on the other line and suddenly I wasn't too thrilled in my ice cream.

I shoved the bowl away and brought my eyes up from the table; I nearly fell backwards as my eyes landed on the smug smirk of Randy Orton. I barely stopped myself from yelling in surprise as he picked up my spoon and took a bite from my bowl.

"Why is there so much fudge?" he asked as he picked up my bottle of Voltage Mtn. Dew.

I rolled my eyes then said "I like fudge; it taste very good." Then I snatched my pop back.

Orton looked around the room then asked "So, what is your job?"

"Guess who gets to be co GM with the current Interm. GM?" I whispered as I moved my finger over the rim of the pop bottle. "I can't believe I actually have to put up with him almost 24/7 now."

Orton stood up and came to stand behind me. His hands found my shoulders and oh how talented they are. My head drooped forward as he massaged my shoulders and neck. His breath hit my neck as he whispered "I'm on Smackdown; think you can get me over on Raw?"

A small smile appeared on my lips "Well I do have an idea that my father has never listened to." I paused and a sigh escaped my lips as his fingers moved over my shoulder blades. "I call the idea 'Apex Champ', because it's a mix between Apex Predator and The Champ."

Orton laughed "John and me as a tag team? Baby, you are a genius!" his lips descended onto mine and I stiffened. I had no problem with him kissing me; it was that he chose to do that the moment Shane, Laurinaitis, and Del Rio walked in.

"Orton stop," I whispered using my shoulder to push him away. I turned my head back around to find my big brother standing right in front of me. "Heya Shane o mac!" I got to my feet as Orton took a protective stance behind me; reading himself for a fight.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Orton?" Shane growled as he grabbed my arm. I pulled lightly trying not to draw to much attention to myself. I did not want to be in the middle of my brother and my new lover.

"I wasn't doing anything Juliet didn't want." Orton whispered as he switched into the apex predator. I could see the hatred in his eyes; him beating up my family was an act, right?

I pressed my free hand to Orton's chest and turned to look at Shane "Look, it was one kiss that's all. No need to kill him just because of it."

Shane pulled me behind him and took a step closer to Orton "Leave her alone Orton or I will make sure the rest of your career consist of you sitting at the announcement table with Cole and Lawler." Then he turned around and pulled me from the room.

"Who do you think you are?" I hissed as he pulled me into the GM office. "You can't just drag me away like some slave because you see me kissing some guy."

"Watch me," Shane said as he pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he hit 2 on his speed dial; dad. "Shane hang up now, please."

He looked at me then whispered "Stop talking to Orton,"

I shook my head no and made a move for the mobile device in his left hand. "Don't Sane please, don't tell dad and mom."

Shane turned away from me as he said "Hey dad you'll never guess what I just saw…"

"Alright," I shouted from behind him "I…I'll stay away from Randy Orton."

Shane closed his phone and put it in his pocket. "Good, I'll leave you and John alone to get to work." He pressed his lips to my head before walking from the room.

I sat down on the couch as the door opened to reveal John Laurinaitis; this was going to be a long day.

"We are not making Cena and Orton a team," John said as we sat discussing the night's matches.

"Listen here Johnny boy, I am a McMahon and all I have to do is call home and tell my father how much the fans want this, and how much money it could bring him." I whispered as I tried to stop myself from stabbing the man with my pen. "So, this is what we're going to do. Tonight it will be Dolph and Jack against Zack and Morrison. Alberto Del Rio and Cody Rhodes against Cena and Orton, oh and your boy Wade better stay away from the ring or he will be suspended until the next pay per view. CM Punk will go against Kevin Nash, and Kelly Kelly and Eve will go against Beth Phoenix and Natalya."

"Wade can be the special guest referee of Orton, Cena, Rhodes, and Del Rio's match." John decided

"Fine, as long as Hunter is the guest ref for Nash and Punk's." I could see how much he really hated the idea, but wanted Wade to be involved with Orton's match.

I grinned to myself as I got to my feet and headed for the door; maybe I would like this job after all.

I hope this chapter was good! I liked it! Review please, oh and if you're bored and need something else to read hop over to my other stories and read The Next DX Generation!


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing but Juliet. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, alerting, liking, and continuing to read this story.

I couldn't stop myself from throwing my fist into the air as Orton and Cena got the win over Rhodes and Del Rio. I threw a dirty look toward John Laurinaitis as I left the GM office and headed for the gorilla pit to congratulate Randy and John.

"You guys were awesome," I laughed as I pulled them into a hug "Who knew you guys would be such a good team? Oh and the combined FU and RKO was totally awesome!"

John laughed before throwing a smile toward something behind me. With a quick look I caught sight of his wife, Elizabeth. I grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him toward his locker room.

"We should have our date tonight, after the show." Randy whispered as he pressed me up against the door once we got into his locker room.

I ran a hand down his chest "Take a shower Orton you're all sweaty, I have a job to get back to. I just wanted to congratulate you and Cena."

Orton lifted my chin so I was looking at him, then his lips landed roughly on mine. A moan escaped my lips as my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Randy I really need to go." I whispered pulling away slightly "No one can know about this, Shane threatened to call my dad; he would make me go home and then lock me up for the rest of my life."

Orton pulled away and took a step backwards "Go before I lose control and take you right here."

I gave a nod and quickly left the room, putting distance between us before we did something neither of us was ready for. I walked back into my office and right into Del Rio. "Can I help you?" I asked looking around for Laurinaitis who was nowhere to be seen.

Del Rio didn't say anything. One moment I was standing in the doorway, and the next I was lying on the couch with Del Rio on top of me. His lips assaulted mine and it took everything I had not to vomit. I fist landed on the side of his head but it was like I was doing nothing at all.

"Del Rio get off of me," I cried out as fear crept into my stomach. A familiar fear from long ago when I was in private school. "Del Rio stop,"

Suddenly Alberto was off of me and I heard a crash nearby. I kept my eyes closed tight and I rolled over so my back was facing whoever was in the room.

A hand touched my shoulder then a whisper "Jules it's Paul, can you hear me?"

Another cry left me as I threw myself into his awaiting arms "Paul I want to go home, I don't want to be here."

My brother in law sat down beside me with me still in his arms and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "Steph it's me, listen your father needs to get rid of Del Rio. He assaulted Julie."

I could hear screams on my sister's end and clung tighter to Paul's blazer. A door slammed against something close by then Randy's cologne filled my senses. I lifted my eyes slowly into those that didn't belong to Randy Orton, but to the Viper; yes Randy was no longer in control of his mind. In the show Orton has a mental problem that makes him forget himself sometimes, but what most people don't know is that he does have a big problem with his temper close to that of his character.

"Where the hell did that Mexican bastard go? I swear he better be on his way back to his villa or whatever the hell it's called." Orton growled as he scanned my body for injuries.

"She'll be fine Orton," Paul said as he closed his phone "Do you think you can stay in here with Juliet while I go make sure Del Rio is no longer in the building?"

Orton nodded before Paul could even finish talking. I moved my hands from Paul's shirt to Randy's arms as the Apex Predator sat down next to me. His arms wrapped protectively around my shoulders and I lost myself in the comfort and safety I felt in them.

"Are you alright Juliet?" Orton whispered as Paul quickly left.

I managed to nod before Shane and dad ran in. I got to my feet before I could think and threw myself at my father. Surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around me and whispered softly to me as I broke down in tears.

Shane looked Orton over before nodding stiffly toward him, thanking him for watching over me. I reached out toward Shane as I pulled away from my father. "Can I talk to both of you?"

Dad shook me off and turned toward Orton "Why are you in here?"

"I care for your daughter like most others in this company Vince." Orton said "I want a match against Del Rio next week,"

Dad looked Orton over and then looked at Shane and me. I was sure he was going to say hell no and walk from the room as he is known to do, but instead he said "I already made the match, Paul suggested it."

Orton got an evil smirk on his face and I could tell he was already thinking off all the ways he could hurt the Mexican aristocrat.

"Shane take Juliet back to the hotel, she'll be sharing a room with you tonight." Dad said as he looked at Orton with a look on his face I had never seen before.

Shane grabbed my bag and my arm and pulled me from the room "You were with Orton after his match," he hissed as we walked down the hall.

"No I wasn't," I said urgently hoping he wouldn't tell dad.

Shane laughed "You are such a bad liar sis." Then he sighed "Steph was the same way with Paul you know? I'm fine with you dating Orton, it's mom and dad that have the problem with him."

I pulled him into a bone crushing hug "Randy won't hurt me Shane, you won't regret this."

"I know I won't, it's you I'm worried about." Shane whispered as we walked into the night air.

The week flew by quick and before anyone knew it we were spending our last day in Missouri before heading to Arizona.

"You don't have to be nervous; my parents are going to love you." Randy whispered as he pulled his hummer into his parents drive way.

My eyes roamed over the two story house in front of me and my stomach lurched. My arm wrapped tighter around Randy's and I rested my head on his shoulder to try and calm down.

Randy and I had kept our relationship a secret from everyone but Shane and Cena. We snuck around to the movies, to restaurants, and all over the hotel and back stage. I didn't really mind, for the first time in my life my father didn't have control over everything I was doing. Orton, though, seemed to hate it more and more every day.

The hummer came to a stop and I pulled away from Orton as his parents appeared in the doorway. Randy's lips pressed into my temple "Come on, I want you to meet Alanna."

I took in a shaky breath and got out of the passenger side. I had met Bob and Elaine Orton before; I had no reason to be nervous. Randy grabbed my hand as I walked up beside him.

"Mom, dad, I believe you know Juliet." Randy said as he lifted a little brown haired girl into his arms. "And Juliet, this is my little girl Alanna."

"Oh Alanna, you look so much like your daddy." I said as I smiled at the little girl

Cowboy Bob Orton smiled at his son and me then said "Well, come in you two. Lunch is almost ready."

After an encouraging nod from the man beside me, I took another deep breath and stepped past my boyfriend's parents and into their beautiful home.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and tell me what you thought. Oh and I doubt Del Rio is really as I make him in my story; it's only for creative purposes I swear .


	7. Chapter 7

Argh! Updates are taking forever and I'm really sorry about that; high school is kicking my butt and I've had a bit of writers block for my stories on . Anyway, thank you to everyone fore reviewing, alerting, liking, adding me to your favorites, and reading this story. I hope you like this chapter!

Aw, if Randy and I were to become a couple on WWE we would be greater then Paul and Stephanie. We had the power and the fan base; well Randy had the fan base and I had the power. We would create a new ear in the wrestling industry; we would create the McMahon – Orton era, and it would be priceless.

It had been two weeks since Del Rio's attack and once again it was show time. The lights were up and the pyro was ready; I was not. I had to give a promo about the new Tag Team forming after winning matches together the previous two weeks. I would go down to the ring using some song I had yet to pick out then call out Randy and John. The boys were ready, why wouldn't they be?

"Just remember to talk about the team and you'll be fine." Randy whispered in my ear as we stood in the guerilla with John, Zack, and CM Punk.

I rolled my eyes "Thanks Orton, I never would've guessed that part." I mumbled as music started playing.

"That's you," Randy said giving me a small shove.

I frowned, "I didn't pick this song Randy."

He shrugged "I picked it for you, now scoot."

I gave him one last look before walking through the curtains. The fans were cheering and a grin appeared on my face as I walked down the ramp to the ring. I got a microphone from a camera man then climbed into the squared circle. "Well hello New York!" I yelled into the mic as the fans just started cheering louder. "Thank you! Ok, lets calm down for a sec." I held my hand up and was surprised when the arena fell silent in about five seconds. "Thank you, now I'm out here to talk to you all about the tag team that we have all witnessed get major wins over the past two weeks. The tag team that I like calling the Apex Champions! These two people will be taking on the tag team champions Air Boom later tonight; please give it up for John Cena and Randy Orton!"

If I thought the crowd went nuts before it was nothing compared to when the music hit playing a mixed version of Randy and John's song that definitely did not sound good together. John and Randy ran out onto the stage reminding me a lot of Shawn and Paul as they ran down the ramp and slid into the ring.

"Hello boys," I said as they stood with one on each side of me.

Randy took my microphone and said "Damn! It feels good to be on the good side for once!" John laughed and grabbed the microphone. "Calm down Randal, lets not pee your pants like some kid on a roller coaster just yet; we have some business to deal with."

'Crap," I thought 'They're even going to talk like DX." I leaned toward John and said "Before you two go handling anything I would like to…" I was interrupted by the sound of my father's music.

Vincent Kennedy McMahon came strutting out of the back and I wanted to yell at him and order him to go back as he lifted the mic to his mouth. "Now hold on one second, if we're making big announcements tonight then I have one of my own!" the crowd seemed to sit forward in their seats. "Yes we have this team called the Apex whatever's, but we also have a stable I myself have put together. It will be stronger and more powerful then the first, more destructive! People of New York City, I give to you the new and improved EVOLUTION!"

The fans jumped to their feet when the music of Dave Batista hit and filled the arena. Dave walked out to stand beside my father just as Evolutions music switched on and out walked Dolph Ziggler, Drew McEntire, and Cody Rhodes.

"Well that's not fair, four against two." Randy said pretending to be scared "Oh John, hold me!"

I held my hand out to silence him. I had expected my father to do something like this in order to kill my dreams; that's why I had a back up. I grabbed the microphone and said "Did I forget to mention the other member's of this group? Well my bad," I laughed then said "Oh Punk! Oh Zacky! Care to join the fun?"

Cult of Personality hit and Punk and Ryder came out waving childishly at my father and the new evolution who did not look very happy. After the last two members of the Apex Champions got into the ring I said "Now, I believe I still have to explain the meaning behind the name of this Stable. The Apex Champions is simple; it symbolizes the fact that in the next few weeks this group will hold every title possible in the WWE; and yes with the last addition to this group who was unable to be here tonight, we will also hold the WWE Diva Championship. We will role the WWE like DX, Nexus, Rated RKO, NOW, and Evolution was never able to do."

It was fun acting like Stephanie; no correction, it was fun being a McMahon. I blew dad a kiss then signaled for the theme song to the Apex Champions to start playing; Bully by Shinedown which I think symbolized the meaning of the group who was now faced with a group full of jerks and dudes who were nothing more then…bullies. Yes, we would eventually have to get serious about the new threat known as Evolution 2 but for the moment we were celebrating, for the moment we were untouchable.

A bit short I think sorry, but I hope you like the chapter anyway! Review please and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

HEHE lovin this story, thanks to everyone for alerting/reviewing/ and continuing to read this story. I own nothing but Juliet McMahon and the idea of bringing back evolution and making the Apex Champions. WWE and Vince McMahon own the original Evolution and everything that went with it. The names of the people are their respectful owners and I'm just using them to bring entertainment to the people of all around the world. I hope you like the chapter and I do the WWE superstars justice at their personalities!

Aw the Royal Rumble, the place where careers can change forever. The card for tonight was going to be awesome. The thirty man Royal Rumble was first, followed by two tag team matches; John and Ryder vs. McEntire and Ziggler then Randy and Punk vs. Rhodes and Batista, then the Miz against R-Truth, and lastly Daniel Bryan against Big Show against Mark Henry to see who would be the number one contender for the World Heavyweight championship; currently held by my boyfriend, Randy Orton.

I walked into the office where the GM's were suppose to work to find John no one gives a crap for me Laurinaitis talking away to his lawyer, David Otunga. "Oh sorry," I said slowly "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Juliet there you are!" my dad yelled as he walked in behind me "You need to control those idiots you call a stable!"

I frowned as I turned to find Dolph standing there with a black eye and bloody nose. "What happened to you?"

"Orton happened! He's a psychopath! He should be locked up!" Dolph yelled

Dad nodded in agreement "I have to do something to punish him; I'm sorry if I mess up your plans for the tag matches, but Orton is banned from the arena for the rest of the night!"

I gasped and wanted to hit him as the sound of Randy's yell filled the hallway outside the room. "What the hell are you doing? I have a match tonight; get your dirty palms off of me!"

I ran out of the office to find five security guards pulling him down the hallway toward the exit. "Hey hold on!" I yelled running up to them. I pushed them all off of Randy and turned toward the Apex Predator "Randy just go back to the hotel and stay there, I'll handle the match." I gave him a small wink then pushed him toward the door.

"Fine," Randy's arm shot out and wrapped around my waist. His lips landed on mine and I couldn't help but kiss him back despite the fact my father, brother, mother, and my sister were now watching us.

I shoved Randy away and whispered "DiBiase?" he nodded slowly before grabbing his bag from one of the security guards and walked outside. I turned slowly to face my family, put on a large grin and asked "We still have a show to run right?" then I quickly walked past them to go look for Ted DiBiase.

I sat on a crate in the guerilla watching the world heavyweight contender match when my trusty Apex Champions and Ted DiBiase came walking up to me with plates piled with fruit and veggies.

"I love beating Rhodes," Ted sighed as he sat down beside me.

I laughed and nodded in agreement "It is fun to watch the egotistic idiot get knocked down a few pegs." I said as I caught Punk rubbing his hand over his WWE championship (**A/N if I said anyone else was WWE champ earlier in the story, sorry but for now on Punk is the champ like he is in reality)**. "Punk, are you going to go back to the hotel and make love to your championship? You're starting to scare me."

He rolled his eyes at me then said "I'm heading to the hotel now to make sure Orton didn't fall down an elevator shaft or something; anyone coming?"

John climbed down from the crate beside me and said "Yeah I should go, I need to call Liz and tell her I'm ok so she doesn't call everyone asking if I'm dead."

"I'm off to find Eve; I'll meet up with you all later." Zack said before heading off down the hall to find the female member of the Apex Champions and his girlfriend.

I waved Punk, John, and Zack away then turned to look at Ted who was staring at the screen in silence. "Hey," I poked his arm to get his attention "Congrats on getting the pin over on Batista,"

He nodded as his phone started ringing "It's Kristin, I'll talk to your later Juliet." Then he walked off in the direction of catering.

I grabbed my ipod off of the crate and hopped down just as the bell rang in the ring symbolizing the match was over. I looked up just in time to see the ref holding up the hand of Daniel Bryan "Now how in the world did you pull that off?" I wondered as four bodies blocked my view of the monitor.

"Well hello Juliet, where's your four protectors?" Batista said as the new Evolution surrounded me.

"I was watching the show and talking to a few of the superstars as they came back from their matches." I answered backing up against the crate. "How are you guys feeling? I hope my boys didn't hurt you too bad; there'd be no fun in wrestling hurt men." I dusted off Dolph's jacket and threw a look at Vickie.

"We're fine," Rhodes growled stepping closer to me "We just came here to tell you that this little game you, Cena, Ryder, Orton, and Punk are playing is going to end real soon. Evolution is the more dominant stable in the WWE today and we'll prove it tomorrow when Dave here takes on Randy for the world championship and Dolph takes on Punk for the WWE title, and Drew takes on Ryder for the US championship."

I grinned "Is that right? So if they all win, that means you lose to John and John Cena will become the intercontinental champion?" I could see the anger in his eyes and knew I had successfully done my duty for today. I turned around, pushed past McEntire and headed to the GM office to collect my things.

I had just turned the corner when something hard slammed into the back of my head. I fell onto my stomach and the object slammed into my head again.

"We'll see about that…bitch." Rhodes growled before I heard for sets of footsteps running away.

I rolled onto my back and tried to get my vision back. AS I pulled myself into a sitting position Chris Jericho came running toward me with Kelly Kelly and Teddy Long.

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked as Chris inspected my head

I nodded slowly before whispering "I'm just going to lie down for a minute," right before lights went out in my head.

So what do you think? I thought this chapter would be easy to write but I can never get PPV chapters right! I hope its ok review and tell me what you think please


	9. Chapter 9

thanks to everyone for alerting/reviewing/ and continuing to read this story. I own nothing but Juliet McMahon and the idea of bringing back evolution and making the Apex Champions. WWE and Vince McMahon own the original Evolution and everything that went with it. The names of the people are their respectful owners and I'm just using them to bring entertainment to the people of all around the world. I hope you like the chapter and I do the WWE superstars justice at their personalities!

_Last chapter_

_I grinned "Is that right? So if they all win, that means you lose to John and John Cena will become the intercontinental champion?" I could see the anger in his eyes and knew I had successfully done my duty for today. I turned around, pushed past McEntire and headed to the GM office to collect my things._

_I had just turned the corner when something hard slammed into the back of my head. I fell onto my stomach and the object slammed into my head again._

_"We'll see about that…bitch." Rhodes growled before I heard for sets of footsteps running away._

_I rolled onto my back and tried to get my vision back. AS I pulled myself into a sitting position Chris Jericho came running toward me with Kelly Kelly and Teddy Long._

_"Are you alright?" Kelly asked as Chris inspected my head_

_I nodded slowly before whispering "I'm just going to lie down for a minute," right before lights went out in my head._

This chapter

"I should kill him, go to his room and murder him." Randy growled the next morning as we stepped off of the elevator and into the lobby of the hotel we were staying in.

"And how," flinch my eyes made contact with the bright sun light coming through the windows. "…would that help anything? It would just make Rhodes angrier and more dangerous."

Randy wrapped an arm protectively around my shoulders as we stepped outside and headed for the WWE tour bus we were sharing with the rest of our stable and the divas of doom Nattie Neidhart and Beth Phoenix.

"Hey Juliet," Zack said sticking his head out one of the windows "We went shopping broski! Oh, and Kelly wants to know is she can ride too?"

"That's fine Zacky; now get your head back into the bus." I smiled softly at his childish behavior before looking up at Randy who had stopped walking and had tightened his grip. I followed his gaze to another bus that was parked in front of ours; Evolutions bus. "Randy just get on the bus." I whispered trying to push him toward the bus stairs. I caught the eyes of Cody Rhodes and my stomach flipped in disgust as he blew me a kiss.

Randy growled and took a step forward; John and Punk showed up out of nowhere and both grabbed their friend's arms. "It's not worth it man, not yet." John whispered trying to pull his friend onto the bus.

"I'm going to kill him; when we get our chance I want Rhodes." Randy growled finally letting himself be pulled out of eye shot of the American Dreams son and the rest of his idiot stable mates.

I grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Alright, you can have Rhodes. But you need to calm down or you won't get the chance."

Randy grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back of the bus where the bunks were. "Juliet," he pulled me into a gentle hug and move his hands to rest on my hips. "I never should've left last night; I can never look in the mirror at myself and be able to say that I have always kept you safe."

"Randy that's not your job; I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself quiet nicely." I said moving my hands to the back of his neck. "Your job is to be the best you can be every week in that ring, and until the day you are medically unable to do so that will be your only job besides being the best father you possibly can to Alanna."

Randy pressed his lips to mine and whispered "I never meant to cause more problems with your father."

I laughed and rolled my eyes "Oh Randal Keith Orton, you have no idea the problems my father and I have had over my life; what he did with Evolution and to you is elementary school stuff compared to what he has done in past."

Randy growled again "I will not let him hurt you Juliet; if he wants to touch one hair on your head he'll have to survive a hell in a cell match with the Viper to do so."

I winced and whispered "He might be a cold hearted SOB but he is still my father, can we not hurt him that much."

Randy grinned and said "I'll try, I never make promises though." Just then John knocked on the door.

His head appeared in the doorway and he said "We're ready to go; do you need to pick up anything before we hit the road?"

I shook my head and said "No, we're good. Tell Greg to put the peddle to the floor and head for state lines."

John nodded, threw a wink at Randy, then left. I looked at Randy who just gave me an innocent puppy dog look before wrapping an arm around my waist and crashing his lips onto mine.

Mmmm I don't think I really like this chapter. Next chapter will probably be based around WrestleMania time so it should be a whole lot better. As always, please review and tell me what you think of the story.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the late update. My computer broke and so I haven't had a chance to update. AS always I do not own much of anything in this story except for Juliet and a few things here and there. Enjoy.

The weeks leading up to WrestleMania only furthered Evolutions and the Apex Champions anger for each other; I also found myself moving in with Randy since my father decided to kick me out of the house in Connecticut.

WrestleMania was set; the match card was full and the chest board was ready to be played with.

I grabbed Randy's hand as we walked into the Florida Arena where WrestleMania 28 was to take place. My stomach was doing flip flops as I thought about the milestone that was about to be created that night at the biggest WWE PPV of the year.

It was the 28th WrestleMania. The 28th year that a wrestling company that had been passed down through three generations, not counting Shane, Steph, or myself. It was amazing, and it meant a lot to the McMahon family and the Professional Wrestling world as well.

"Calm down babe; you're not the one who has to go out there in front of millions." Randy grinned placing a kiss to my forehead.

I looked up at him and smiled "I'm just worried about you guys is all." I glanced to my right where John, Zack, Punk, and the female of the Apex Champions Natalya were walking beside us.

"Well don't," Randy mumbled as we got to our locker room.

Randy and John went in first to make sure the room was safe; something that we had to start doing after one Raw event when Nattie and I walked into the locker room to find a snake crawling on the floor. A present from my father I'm sure.

"Clear," the moment I heard my boyfriends voice I walked into the room and back to his side. He looked down at me with his piercing blue eyes and whispered "It's going to be ok. Is there something you need to do for the show?"

I shook my head as there was a knock on the door. I turned around as Stephanie walked inside. "Hey Steph, what's up?"

My older sister smiled softly at me as she handed a copy of the show schedule to everyone in the room. "Be careful Juliet, I know how dad can be." She gave me a quick hug before rushing out of the room.

I looked down at the paper in Randy's hand and nodded; Steph had managed to get the lineup of the show just the way I had wanted it to be.

The Preshow match was for the Tag Team Championships:

Primo and Epico © Vs. Tyson Kidd and an unknown partner of his choosing

Followed by:

Zack Ryder vs. Drew McEntire © for the United States championship

Natalya Neidhart vs. Eve Torres © for the Diva's championship

Smackdown Vs. Raw to see who the GM was going to be of both

John Cena © vs. Dave Batista for the Intercontinental championship

Then a performance by Nickleback and Mary J. Blige

The streak match between The Undertaker and Triple H with Shawn Michaels as the Special Guest Referee

CM Punk © vs. Dolph Ziggler for the WWE championship

Randy Orton © vs. Cody Rhodes for the World Heavyweight championship

"How did Stephanie manage to do that?" John asked looking down at the copy in his hand

I shrugged "She is part of creative." I looked at everyone in the room and sighed. "This is it guys. It's time to take out the trash." I held my hand out and everyone put one of theirs on top.

"Lets kick some ass." Randy grinned

I slapped his chest as we pulled our hands away. "You need to watch your language young man." I warned teasingly.

"HEY! This is WrestleMania! NO PDA!" Punk yelled as he pulled his gear out of his bag.

Randy earned himself another slap by flipping Punk off before we all went to our own separate corners of the locker room to prepare for the show.

Review Please! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

As always I do not own much of anything in this story except for Juliet and a few things here and there. Enjoy.

"Who's Tyson's tag partner?" Zack asked as we all sat around the locker room watching the pre match on the monitor that was hanging on the wall.

Natalya, who was dating Tyson Kidd, shrugged and said with a frown "I'm not sure. He's been really secretive about it."

I couldn't help but smile slightly as I put my head on Randy's shoulder. I knew who it was; I was the one who had gotten the secret tag partner to sign a contract right before Christmas. I felt Randy's arm go around my shoulders and snuggled closer to him.

On the monitor, Tyson grabbed a microphone and said "I bet you're all excited to see who my partner is." The fans cheered "Well, he's a returning superstar who was last seen around 2010. He is a fellow Canadian, and was one half of the tag team champions in the Hart Dynasty." The fans cheered even louder. They knew it was none other than Harry Hart Smith.

Natalya jumped up from where she was sitting between Punk and Ryder and started cheering. I laughed and moved my hands to cover my ears as Zack fell out of his chair, into John, and making both of them tumble to the ground.

"Zack, you need to start getting ready." I said about ten minutes later as the tag team pre match started coming to an end.

Zack had just gotten to his feet when the bell rang, and all eyes flew to the TV monitor to find Harry Smith and Tyson Kidd with the tag team championship titles in their arms. Natalya let out another squeal of delight before rushing out of the room.

I got to my feet and pulled on Randy's leather jacket. "Come on Broski, I'll walk you to the Guerilla."

Randy stood up and said "I'm going with you. You're not walking back from the pit by yourself."

I rolled my eyes and signaled for him to sit back down. "Don't worry about it Randy. Evolution is worried about their matches, not taking out a me." I placed a kiss on his cheek before running out of the room to catch up with the leader of the Ryder Revolution.

"Randy's right Jules; I don't feel right leaving you at the curtain all by yourself." Zack whispered as we walked down the backstage hallway.

"Thanks Zack for the concern, but I can defend myself really. My mom made sure all her kids knew at least one form of martial arts because we are McMahon's." I looked behind us to find Dave Batista and Drew McEntire at the end of the hall watching our every move.

"You should come down to the ring with me then." Zack tried to urge as we got to the curtain.

"Just go get your title back Zacky." I shoved him though the black curtain as 'Radio' started playing throughout the arena. I smiled to myself and turned around to head back to the locker room, only to find my face slamming into a hard chest. I froze and slowly took a step backwards. I looked up and every part of me went still as I came face to face with the Animal Batista. "Hey there David." I greeted hoping he didn't hear the shake in my voice. I stepped past him and quickly tried to get away from him. I had just turned down a hallway when a hand wrapped around my arm and slammed me into the concrete wall.

"Hey there babe," Cody Rhodes whispered into my ear as he pressed his body against mine.

"Cody," I whimpered trying to push him away; the encounter with Del Rio from a few months earlier slipped into my mind as Rhodes pressed his lips to just below my ear. "Cody stop," was all I was able to get out before his hard, cold lips slammed into mine.

Just when I thought things were going to get worse, Cody was no longer against me and instead he was laying against the opposite wall unconscious and my heroes turned out to be my brother Shane and my brother in law the Game Triple H.

There was only a single heart beat before I flew crying into my older brothers arms. Shane quickly wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his chest. "Shhh, Jules it's fine. Come on I'll take you back to your locker room."

Paul nodded "I'll go tell Stephanie what happened." He went to walk away but Shane grabbed his arm. "Do not tell my sister about this Levesque; I'm going to handle this." Then Shane lifted me into his arms and carried me down the hallway.

"What the hell happened?" Randy yelled the moment he caught site of my brother carrying me. The Apex Predator ran over and pulled me into his arms as Shane sighed and said "She tripped is all don't worry about it." Then he placed a kiss on my forehead and walked out.

I looked up at Randy when I felt his arms tense around me. "Randal, what's wrong?"

"Why the hell are your lips swollen? Who the hell were you kissing?" Randy growled as John and Punk slipped out of the room to give us privacy. "Answer me dammit!" I jumped at the tone of his voice as he moved away from me to the other side of the room.

"Randy it's not what you think I swear." I said grabbing his arm "I walked Zack to the Guerilla, then I was on my way here when I ran into Cody…" I should've known better than to have said Rhodes's name.

"Cody? You kissed Cody? Cody Rhodes?" Randy yelled picking up his water bottle and throwing it.

I jumped as it busted against the wall behind me, and could feel the cold water hit my back, my legs, and my hair. "Randy please,"

"Was it good Juliet? Huh? Did you like it?" Randy asked getting into my face.

I didn't know what to say; what answer he wanted. I had always known Randal Keith Orton was a possessive, jealous type of boyfriend but I never expected his actions to scare me as much as they did at that moment.

Randy moved another inch closer to me and four little words slipped past my lips before I could stop them. "Randy, you're scaring me." I watched my boyfriend go completely still, more so than I had ever seen him. His face paled and his eyes widened. He seemed to realize everything he had just done in the past couple of minute because he took a step away from me and placed his hands and the rest of his body flat against the wall.

"Juliet," his voice shook of vulnerability that made my heart ache with want to run over and hug him right then and there, but I couldn't. I was just as shaken as he was. "Juliet get out," this time his voice was filled with anger. My eyes flashed to his and I nearly started crying when I realized that the rational side of him was gone once again. I wanted to do as he ordered; I wanted to turn and run somewhere safe, but I couldn't.

I shook my head and took a step toward him. "No," the first was nothing but a whisper as I took another step. "No," this one was louder followed by a step. "No," I think I yelled it that time as I took the last step toward him so our bodies were now pressed together. "No," another one whispered. I reached up and put my hands on the back of his neck. "I love you Randy Orton, always and forever." Then I pressed my lips to his.

His reaction was immediate. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer to his body. His lips pressed hard into mine as his tongue slipped past my lips. Just as my knees began to go weak he pulled away with a sigh. His right hand ran over my face as he smiled slightly. He pressed his lips to mine for a minute before pulling away and walking out of the room with his bag over his shoulder.

Yay! Zack won the United States title from Ziggler and Natalya won the Diva's championship from Eve. I was happy for them, but I just couldn't seem to get into the matches for the rest of the night as I tried to find my run away boyfriend who seemed to have left the arena.

"We've looked everywhere." Punk said as he walked into the room with Zack, Natalya, Harry, and Tyson. "He's seriously not in the building."

I shook my head "He has to be here somewhere. He's the World Champion and has a match! My father will strip him of the title first thing tomorrow if he doesn't compete!" I sighed in frustration as I looked back at the monitor where John's match against Batista was showing. Without another word, I jumped to my feet and ran from the room. I didn't even know where I was going; I just had the need to run. The faces and my surroundings passed in blurs as I bolted down the many hallways of the Florida arena and ended up in the parking lot.

"Randy!" I ran to the tour bus and pulled the door open. I ran up the stairs and into the bedroom of the bus to find Randy laying on the floor with his face in the floor. "No!" I ran over to him and rolled him over onto his back; just from first glance it was easy to see that he had been beaten up. "Randy talk to me!" I held slamming my fist into his chest as the tears filled my eyes.

"Well look who it is." A female voice said from behind me. I spun around, still sitting on the floor, and came face to face with the barrel of a hand gun.

I screamed.

Dun dun dun! Please review and tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

As always I do not own much of anything in this story except for Juliet and a few things here and there. Enjoy.

_ "Randy!" I ran to the tour bus and pulled the door open. I ran up the stairs and into the bedroom of the bus to find Randy laying on the floor with his face in the floor. "No!" I ran over to him and rolled him over onto his back; just from first glance it was easy to see that he had been beaten up. "Randy talk to me!" I held slamming my fist into his chest as the tears filled my eyes._

_ "Well look who it is." A female voice said from behind me. I spun around, still sitting on the floor, and came face to face with the barrel of a hand gun._

_ I screamed._

Samantha Orton was just as beautiful as she had been the couple of times I had seen her from a distance and in pictures. Her brown hair went well with her tanned skin and her chocolate brown eyes. I could tell that if I stood up she would definitely be taller than me by a good four or five inches.

"You know," Samantha whispered walking around me so she was standing next to Randy across from me but still keeping the gun pointed directly at me. "I heard that you and my husband were in a relationship, but I just didn't believe it." she laughed coldly "There was no way that Ran-Ran would go from someone beautiful like me, to someone who is as flat chested as a teenage boy."

If there wasn't a gun involved, I probably would've been offended.

Samantha looked down at my boyfriend, her ex husband, and sighed "He's not going to stay with you forever you know." She whispered sitting down on the floor. "He promised me forever, and then he left me."

I frowned "He…he told me that you left him. He said that you wanted a husband who was always around." I said with a shaky breath trying not to say anything that would make her pull the trigger of the hand gun.

Samantha looked down at Randy and ran her hand down his chest. She gave me a pity look and whispered "It's starting already; the lies. He's going to break your heart soon kid, and then he'll be gone."

I shook my head in disbelief "No he won't." I looked down at Randy then back at the woman across from me. "What do you want Samantha? Why did you do this to him?"

"I want what is mine. I want Randy and Alanna." Samantha whispered as she ran a finger over the barrel of the gun and back to the trigger. "I will get them both; no matter the cost."

I shook my head "I don't understand! You left Randy! You both have custody of Alanna! Samantha you're not making sense!"

"Shut up!" the butt of the gun landed hard against the side of my face; pain shot through my jaw and my cheek as I fell backwards. "Just shut the hell up! You don't know a damn thing!" Samantha yelled at me "I loved Randy! Then he divorced me, stole my precious baby girl from me, and ran off to start doing you!"

"No!" I cried out scared for the first time since I discovered she was there on the bus. "It's not like that. Randy and I didn't start dating until way after he divorced you."

Samantha went to hit me again when a groaning sound came from Randy and both of us looked at him. The Viper's eyes fluttered open and widened when he seemed to realize that him and Samantha weren't the only two people on the bus anymore.

"Juliet," he whispered laying his arm across his ribs "What are you doing here baby? You need to leave now."

"Baby?" Samantha yelled in outrage as she grabbed a fist full of my hair. "He's lying to you Juliet McMahon! That's all he's able to do to a woman is lie through his teeth!"

"Shut up Samantha!" Randy yelled sitting up "You know why the hell I left you! Why the hell I took Alanna and got her far away from you!" he reached out and shoved Samantha away from me, into the bottom bunk bed that Randy and I shared. Samantha let out a cry of anger and pointed the gun at Randy.

"No please! Think of Alanna! She needs her father!" I yelled moving to stand in front of Randy.

"Needs her father? What about her mother? Surely a little girl needs her mother more than her father!" Samantha yelled as she stood up. She kicked Randy back onto his back as she grabbed my arm and threw me onto the bottom bunk. "I am Alanna's mother you slut." Samantha growled as she put the gun right against my shirt; right over my heart.

"Samantha don't," Randy pleaded reaching a hand out toward his ex-wife. "Sammy please I'm begging you not to do anything rash."

Samantha laughed a cold, insane laugh as a reply. "Rash? Do you want to see rash Ran-Ran?" her mother moved to the trigger again.

My eyes slammed shut. I heard Randy yelling for her not to shoot, could hear the terror in his voice, and the evilness of her laugh. It was all too much. I clinched my fist into the sheets that just that morning I had been lying under without a care in the world with Randy sleeping peacefully beside me.

"I'm sorry Randy but I have to do this so I don't have to share you anymore." Samantha was saying as I opened my eyes. She had her back to me and was running a finger down Randy's cheek as he stood with her in his arms.

"Share me Samantha?" Randy asked as his eyes moved to me "What do you mean?" he looked at the door with a pleading look in his eyes.

"With her Ran-Ran; I'm not doing it anymore. You will always be mine; you said so in your vows." Samantha whispered as I made a small move toward the door. I froze when Randy yelled "No!" and looked up as Samantha spun around and pulled the trigger.

Oh! I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Review and favorite pelase! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay! I know I haven't updated in years! But I am going to try and continue this story. I really hope that those who reviewed and favorited and followed this story continue to do so. As Always I own nothing but Juliet McMahon and a few storylines, everything else is owned by their rightful owners. Now! Let's get on to chapter 13 of the Other McMahon!

_"I'm sorry Randy but I have to do this so I don't have to share you anymore." Samantha was saying as I opened my eyes. She had her back to me and was running a finger down Randy's cheek as he stood with her in his arms._

_"Share me Samantha?" Randy asked as his eyes moved to me "What do you mean?" he looked at the door with a pleading look in his eyes._

_"With her Ran-Ran; I'm not doing it anymore. You will always be mine; you said so in your vows." Samantha whispered as I made a small move toward the door. I froze when Randy yelled "No!" and looked up as Samantha spun around and pulled the trigger._

I should've known not to move; I definitely shouldn't have stood up and tried to leave. Samantha was unstable, and even with Randy talking to her I would've only been safe if he had talked her out of the area of the bus I was in. But then he still would've been in danger.I stood up and took a step toward the door, she saw me and reacted. Randy yelled, and the his ex-wife pulled the trigger.

It missed. The bullet missed by just an inch landing in the wall behind me, just an inch from my head. Everything seemed to freeze as Randy, Samantha, and I all stood with wide eyes. I was waiting for the truth to sink in; that I hadn't been shot, that I was still alive.

Randy snapped out first, and he immediately tackled Samantha to the floor. Knocking the gun out of her hands, he grabbed his arms and pulled them behind her back. As he did so the door to the bus slammed open and then Cena appeared in the doorway.

"I heard the gunshot, are you two alright? What's Sam doing here?" Cena asked out of breath and in confusion

I grabbed his arm and pulled him off the bus "We need to call the police; Samantha got onto the bus and threatened to shoot me. She almost did." I explained as the sound of police sirens could be heard.

Cena crossed his arms against his chest "I guess I'm not the only one who heard the shots," as the cars came speeding into the parking lot.

The next hour was spent answering questions. Randy answered his first because he had his World Title match. As I explained to the police what had happened I watched as Samantha was put into the back of a squad car. I felt sorry for Alanna. She was just a little girl whose life was already crazy, and now with her mom getting into trouble with the law the four year old was just going to have more trouble that no little girl should have to go through.

As the police left, Punk's girlfriend AJ Lee who was actually really sweet and a pretty awesome person sat on the tour bus with me until WrestleMania was over and the guys got done with everything they needed to do.

"What a crazy day," Nattie mumbled later that night as we headed for the city that Raw was going to be in the next day.

Nodding in agreement, I reached up and ran a hand down Randy's cheek as he sat staring out the window. He had managed to keep his title, sliding into the ring just as the ref counted nine after he had beat Rhodes outside the ring so bad the son of the son of a plumber had to be helped backstage by the trainers. "Hey," I whispered trying to get his attention

Looking down his blue eyes told every emotion his face was hiding. "Hey," he whispered back as he leaned down and placed his lips to my forehead.

"Everything will be alright. It'll work itself out."

"My daughter's mother tried to kill you…" he began before I pressed a hand to his lips and gave him a small smile "But she didn't and I'm still here with you. Don't blame yourself for what happened; no one could've known she was capable of doing any of that."

"I love you so much Juliet McMahon…I don't want to imagine not having you." He whispered just low enough for only me to hear.

Sitting up, I pressed my lips to his and mumbled "As I love you Mr. World Champion. Always."

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me closer to him and growled "Good," before deepening the kiss.

The sound of somebody whistling sounded throughout the room, then Punk said loudly "No AJ! I think they've completely forgot that there are others on this bus that would like to keep their suppers down." Then the sound of a slap and Punk cursing made the rest of us laugh, and Randy and I looked toward the front of the bus where the straight edge WWE Champion was rubbing his arm.

"Let's go to bed," Randy mumbled into my ear before standing up from the couch and stretching.

"Heading off?" Ryder asked

Randy nodded in confirmation as I stood up and grabbed the hand he had extended toward me. "Night everyone," I smiled waving at him

"You have two hours, then we expect to be able to come back there to sleep and not have to hear something that's not PG." Punk instructed with a mock stern look on his face.

Randy and I laughed as my man said "Yes father," and then pulled me toward the back of the bus.

As we laid down with me curled into Randy's side, I ran a hand up and down his chest completely relaxed by the sound of his beating heart. I hadn't realized how much I truly loved the man beside me until I was staring down the barrel of that gun. I hadn't realized how much I hated the thought of him not being in my life.

I loved him, I needed him, and I would do anything to keep him. I would do anything to see his perfect crooked smile, I would do anything to see his beautiful blue eyes, I would do anything to be able to hold his strong hand and be able to say to someone that Randy Orton was mine.

And he would always be mine if I had anything to say about it.

**Alright! So as I sit here typing this I realize I have no idea where this story is going. I am going to try and continue it, but it might take a bit of thinking and planning to get the next how many ever chapters. I don't want to disappoint any of you who have followed this story from the beginning, but I don't want to ruin it either. At the moment, I'm thinking of just revamping the entire story into current times with Orton as a Authority guy, Juliet as a former member of the Shield and the unplanned love between the two as both question their positions within the company and question what they want out of life. As always review and favorite please! I hope you all enjoyed it! And feel free to review/message me about what you think I should do with the story. Thank you so much each and everyone of you! 3 **


End file.
